


Deck the halls with... Nitroglycerin?

by CitySorcerer



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Teencast, just some cute christmassy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitySorcerer/pseuds/CitySorcerer
Summary: Nano and Lalna spend a winters afternoon decorating a christmas tree!i wrote this a couple years ago and still liked it, so i decided it was time to clean it up and post it here :p





	Deck the halls with... Nitroglycerin?

"Tiddles, get out of the way!"   
  
The tabby cat let out a pitiful mew as she was shoved gently aside by a red-slippered foot, tail lashing indignantly.   
  
The girl said foot belonged to ignored her cats now rumpled appearance; as she was currently balancing a cardboard box that was almost as large as she was in her arms. She wrinkled her upturned nose as a few strands of raven hair slipped loose from her flower clips, falling across her face. "Oh, bugger- Lalna!"   
  
There was the suspicious sound of something smashing against the floor, and a blonde head poked out from behind the leafy evergreen that sat in the middle of the living room. "I totally didn't break that."   
  
Nano rolled her eyes, not in the mood to deal with Lalna's antics at this moment in time. She tilted her head down towards the box. "We'll deal with whatever you  _ didn't _ do later; for now, take this bloody box!"   
  
At her command, Lalna scrambled out from behind the tree, hurrying over and lifting the box from her grasp. "What's this?"   
  
"Nitroglycerin and primordial sludge," she straightfaced, and then snorted at the sparks of excitement that suddenly lit up his green eyes. "Calm down Bill Nye, I was joking. It's tree-trimmings, what else?"   
  
It was a pleasantly wintery afternoon. The outside world was covered in a blanket of thick white and frost, a biting chill to the air; but the interior of the Richard's flat was pleasantly warm. The air smelled of Christmas cookies.   
  
In other words, it was the perfect place to relax after school.   
  
"Right, of course. How silly of me." Lalna made a face in Nano's direction, shuffling his feet. "Where'dya want it?"   
  
"Mm, there's fine." Nano waved a hand airily in the direction of the mahogany coffee table, busying herself with a roll of red-velvet ribbon. Lalna set the box down, opening the flaps and sorting through the various trinkets and baubles that sat inside. "Ohohoho, it's like a Christmas treasure chest." He rubbed his hands together gleefully, and Nano shook her head in amusement.   
  
"Nerd."   
  
"Dweeb."   
  
"Still better than Justin Bieber."   
  
At that, Lalna let out a laugh, shaking his head in return and making his messy hair flop into his face as he continued sorting through the box. He pulled out a string of silver and then gold tinsel, holding it up and letting his eyes widen. "Shiiiiiiiny."   
  
Nano giggled. "Go ahead and hang it up, you big dork. What's a Christmas tree with no shinies?"   
  
"I couldn't agree more, Ms. Richards." Lalna snapped a salute, busily draping tinsel over the tree branches. Nano had since tied several bits of ribbon into cranberry-red bows, and now joined Lalna beside the tree, tying them on here and there with a critical eye.   
  
The pair worked contently beside each other for a while longer, until the tree was sparkling in a homespun, decorated-by-16-year-olds sort of way.   
  
"Oi! It ain't half bad," Nano remarked. She flicked hair out of her face once more, tilting her head as she surveyed their work.   
  
"Of course it ain't half bad. I decorated it!" Lalna expected the swat to his arm, and countered it with a pitiful one of his own. "Owwww. Nano, you're such a meanie."   
  
"Oh sod off you big baby." Nano poked his soft stomach, snickering. "And we're not quite finished yet. It's missing the star!"   
  
Lalna slapped a palm to his forehead, letting out a mock gasp. "Of course! The star! How could we have forgotten such an important Christmas relic?" He chuckled, retrieving said star from the box of decorations and handed it off to Nano with a mock bow. “Here you are.”   
  
Nano pursed her lips, resting a hand on her hip and raising her eyebrows at him. “Lalna Jones, do you really expect me to be able to reach the tree top?"   
  
Lalna let out a hearty laugh, looking the tiny girl up and down. "Ah, yeah. Might be an issue."   
  
"Might be?" She damn near scowled at him, raising her arms to wave in the air. "You know what? Pick me up."   
  
The laughter ceased for a moment. "Wha-"   
  
"You heard me. Pick me up, giant. Let me put the star on the tree."   
  
Lalna wiped at his eyes, shoulders shaking with more silent laughter. "Alright, shrimp." He stepped closer, slipping his hands under her arms and lifting her up with barely a grunt of effort.   
  
Nano kicked her legs out a bit, unable to bite back the grin that spread across her face as she was lifted to Lalna's height. "Jiminy cricket, you're so bloody gigantic."   
  
"That's what she said."   
  
“I refuse to believe any other 'shes’ would even associate with you."    
  
“What about yer mum?"   
  
Nano rolled her eyes at this. "Hold me closer to the tree, you perv."   
  
Lalna laughed but complied, moving her close enough to set the star on the topmost branch. When it was in place, he slowly lowered her to the ground.   
  
Nano crossed her arms over her chest, squinting critically at the tree. "Okay. It's done now."   
  
Lalna shot an amused grin in her direction. "Roger that, commander noodles." He spun on his heel, heading towards the backpack he'd carelessly tossed by the door.    
  
Rifling through it, he pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture of Nano in front of the tree before she could protest, his tongue poking out teasingly as she narrowed her eyes at him.   
  
"Ay, when've you gotta go home?" Nano questioned a bit suddenly, still 

glaring at the phone in Lalna's hand.   
  
"Why, you trying to get rid of me?" Lalna shot back, an amused sparkle in his eyes.   
  
"No, course not! You may be smelly, but I like having you around. Sometimes." She tossed her hair, winking at him. "Mum said you could stay for cocoa and a movie if you'd like, is all," Nano offered, rocking on her heels. "We have Alien."   
  
"Gods, don't you have any movies that aren't of the horror genre?" Lalna snorted and pocketed his phone, raising an eyebrow downwards, which Nano met with a cheeky grin. "Nope! Whaddya say?"   
  
"I'd rather be here than out there," Lalna replied swiftly. "But I was thinking we could maybe watch something, you know... Christmassy?"   
  
Nano rest a hand on her hip, scrunching her face up at him. "Imagine the xenomorphs in Santa hats."   
  
Lalna groaned, though the amused grin didn't leave his face. "You're so bloody stubborn. Fine, Alien it is."   
  
"I'm only stubborn cause I know you'll give iiiiiin~" Nano sang, heading off towards the kitchen to make the cocoa. "Pop the movie in, will you? And no touching the Star Wars DVD's, you hear me Lalna Jones?"   
  
"'And no touching the Star Wars DVD's, you hear me Lalna Jones?'" He retorted mockingly, letting out a series of rapid, snorting laughs.   
  
"I heard that, you twat!" She giggled, and then they both settled into comfortable, busy silence.   
  
And as afternoon faded into evening, the pair did indeed watch Alien, and did indeed imagine the xenomorphs in Santa hats (which resulted in many giggles); all while snuggling together with mugs of cocoa under a massive pile of blankets and plush corgis.   
  
  
  



End file.
